Endless Cycle
by ScarlettAlexandra
Summary: My modern version of Zelda. Link and Aryll have had a tough past but they new very little of what lied ahead in the town they were moving to. Link is thrust into a very dangerous playing field of secrets and danger. Little does he know of the secrets his own friend Zelda is keeping from him.
1. Prologue

**I have decided to Re-write my Zelda modern fanfic in a sort of different way. I am going to put songs(Not a songfic) but ones you can listen to that go with the scene, sort of like a tv show ish. So ya… Tell me what you think. **

**(p.o.v Unknown) First song Marilyan Manson's Sweet Dreams.**

I woke up slowly coming to my senses. I looked around me my eyes adjusting to the dim lighting . The space I was in was a basement of some sorts I was tied up tightly to a wooden support beam with rough rope, mouth gagged with some sort of cloth. Coughing from all the dust and grime I tried to remember what had happened, or where the Hell I am.

I heard a creak of wood and looked up, the door above the staircase opened temporarily blinding me. I squinted my eyes and made out a figure. A very tall man with some sort of mask covering his face. He held something in his hands that was very long. As my eyes re-adjusted I recognized it. I tried to scoot back as far as possible from him but forgot the pole. Wincing slightly I could feel the tears come down my cheeks and dampening the cloth in my mouth.

He grabbed my right hand and with a much smaller object began carving something into it. Biting the cloth and screaming until he finished, nails digging into the dirt ground. A moment later the longer object, a machete, a long knife, something, was in my side. He did this until I blacked out…. Until I was bleeding out…. Until I died.

**(end) **

**(TV NEWS CAST)**

"Breaking news! A young girl, Malia, who was announced missing a few days ago was found recently in the woods with multiple stab wounds and a mark of our towns symbol carved into her right hand. This is definitely a homicide victim and we would like to warn everyone to be extra cautious when leaving your homes. We are looking at what might be a serial killer here folks…"

**END OF PROLOGUE. **


	2. Chapter 1 New Beginings

**CHAPTER ONE  
><strong>

Song to listen too. What Lies Beneath Breaking Benjamin mainly for the cool guitar part(LINK POV)

We sat inside the social workers car , Aryll and I, as she gathered the remainder of our things from the house. A police car was parked parallel to us and I watched as the officer took our now former foster 'father' away. _Father, psh, he was nothing like a father. _.I turned my attention and squinted at the house(if you could call it that) we were leaving, slowly remembering last night. The foster family we were staying with was to say not the greatest.

"We aren't going to be separated are we?" Aryll asked me, " There has to be somewhere else." She asked me this every time now.

_ At least she is not blaming you._

I sighed and looked at her, my little sister. She was a skinny, blonde haired, blue eyed seventh grade girl with a heart so warm and big. I smiled though it hurt pulling on the stitches on my cheek and eyebrow.

_ She should blame me. I keep getting in fights…_

"No." Was all I said. A complete lie. I had no flipping clue what lied ahead for us. This could be our last car ride together and I suppose we both new that.

The social worker, Amy, came out of the house and opened the car door, "Alright kiddos." She said handing Aryll and I our bags, "We will discus further what happened later Link." She smiled sadly at us, "I'm gonna miss you two." She said before closing the door. Amy walked over to the police officer who momentarily talked with her before driving away with ugly in the back of his car. Amy opened the drivers door and sat down in the seat. The leather made an odd noise that in the past Aryll and I would have laughed at, but today everything seemed different.

_ Miss us?_ I thought , _What the hell does that mean?_

She started the car but still only sat there for what felt like thirty minutes. She sighed again before turning back to us, "Oh Aryll don't cry kiddo."

I turned my attention to my little sister who even though struggling her hardest couldn't fight back the tears. _Crap._

"We found a relative of yours." Amy explained, "A Grandmother actually, she is getting full custody over you two but-" She sighed, " We got to do evaluations and check ins before that happens. We have to deem it a safe place for you to live permanently." She turned to me, "Make sure that you won't get in any fights alright?"

I looked away staring at the worn part in my jeans.

"Besides that you two will stay together." Amy said a smile on her face, " Now we have a plane to catch in," She checked her watch, "Four hours, we better start getting on the road. You two take a nap or something okay? The storm is hopefully over now."

"Where does she live?" Aryll asked.

"In some town called Hyrule. Its a pretty name, they have a huge forest and a great lake, even heard they have a few castles! I am jealous that this is where you are getting to live!"

_ Hyrule._

**END **


	3. Chapter 3

**Song: When our Legs Grew Tall- The Paper Kites**

We arrived in Hyrule Wednesday morning. The town was further away than I thought. It was not a huge town or city like other places that I have been, but it was nice. There was a forest to one side of it and the ocean on another side, farmlands scattered in some places, and houses clustered in others. Aryll and I gathered our things with Emily and made our way to the parking lot. The air was cold and the sky dark and cloudy. It would not be the first time me and Aryll moved to somewhere different and were to start school in the middle of the year. People with signs stood around the entrance of the airport waiting for friends, family, to get off the planes. We looked around for what seemed like forever until a tall man stepped out of the way revealing a short women with gray hair and squinty little eyes holding a sign with our last name on it. Emily smiled and stepped up to her with us.

"Link and Aryll?" The woman asked, she had a soft voice but it was nice.

We both nodded staring at the short women. She smiled nodding her head, "This way." She turned around walking towards the car. That evening Emily checked out the house to see if it was safe as well as asking our grandmother questions before leaving us with just a card with her number on it.

"I'll show you your rooms." Grandma said walking slowly up the stairs. I looked at Aryll and sighed she only smiled and fallowed our grandmother. She lead us to Aryll's room first. The room was perfect for a girl her age, a blue bedspread with a pink quilt thrown on top, pillows along the headboard. There was a desk in the corner and a window in the back of the room with a bench seat. Aryll smiled putting her stuff down before fallowing us to my new room.

"This is yours Link." Grandmother said smiling up at me. I opened the door and stepped in. My room was light green with a light brown bedspread. I also had a desk and a large window with a bench seat. "We can redecorate your rooms as well if you like." Grandma said looking at us.

"They are great!" Aryll said smiling.

"Perfect!" I added before bending and hugging our grandmother. It was a bit awkward but we made do.

"I will let you two get settled in than, we can talk over supper." Grandma said before hobbling her way downstairs.

* * *

><p>A week passed since we first moved to Hyrule and it felt like we have known our grandmother our whole lives. She was pretty awesome for a grandma and had the best cooking skills I have ever seen. In our backyard down a little path led you strait to the ocean. I sat watching as Aryll collected tiny shells and placed them in the bag grandma gave her. The air was freezing coming off the ocean, waves crashed to the shore in a rhythmic motion, seagulls calling out above us.<p>

"Big Brother!" She called waving at me to come to her. She was wearing a bright yellow jacket that Grandma had given her, her red boots and her hair in two braids. I stood up wiping sand off my jeans smiling as I walked to my little sister. Her cheeks were bright pink as well as her nose, mine were probably the same. I pulled my jacket tighter around me as the cold wind bit my skin. Aryll stood there holding something.

"A necklace." She explained holding it up for me, "You think someone is missing it?" She asked handing me the necklace.

"I don't know." The necklace was pretty simple but nice. It had a gold chain with a little triangle locket hanging from it.

"We should find who it belongs to." Aryll said, "Until then you keep it safe." She told me with a nod. I smiled before putting the locket in my jacket pocket.

**I do not own Zelda characters, places, etc.**


End file.
